The Perfect Drink
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: Another Spinda Cafe Oneshot from PMD Explorers of Sky. When Wigglytuff discovers there is a new cafe, he decides to try using Perfect Apples for juice.


**I'm on a Spinda Café roll. That's all I will say.**

The Perfect Drink

"Guildmaster! Guildmaster!" Chatot squawked as he entered the Guildmaster's Room.

"Yes, friendly friend?" Wigglytuff jumped up out of his chair, and turned to see his right-hand pokemon. "Whatiswhatiswhatis… What is it?"

"I'd just like to inform you that a new shop has opened in Treasure Town," Chatot began. "Spinda's Café. It's actually two shops in the café: the Recycle Shop, and Spinda's Juice Bar."

"Juice?" Wigglytuff cocked his head to the side as he pondered the new information. "What kind of juice?"

"Oh, you can use your own ingredients to make any type of juice. Anyway, I was hoping that the Recycle Shop might recycle some unnecessary items we have lying around, and we can exchange it for more those that are more useful, while—"

"Can it be Perfect Apples?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Perfect Apples? You want to recycle Perfect Apples?" Chatot incredulously inquired.

"No, I'd like to make Perfect Apple Juice!" Wigglytuff cheered. "Imagine… Perfect Apple Juice! How tasty it must be!" Wigglytuff hopped up and down in glee, and spun around the room.

"Perfect Apple Juice...?" Chatot sighed. _Guildmaster… What is going on in his head?_

"Juice! Juice! Perfect juice with Perfect Apples!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, and he pulled a Perfect Apple out of nowhere and bounced it on his head. "Chatot! Imagine! Juice! Instead of eating it… I can drink it!"

Chatot stood silently, watching the Balloon Pokemon hop around in happiness, and he sighed again. He knew Wigglytuff wanted juice now, and there was no way he could persuade the Guildmaster otherwise.

"Guildmaster… Since I know you want to visit the café, why don't I take over for awhile, and you can go?" Chatot reluctantly asked.

"Really? Truly? Genuinely? Honestly? Unquestionably? Undoubtedly? Absolutely? Definitely?" Wigglytuff responded as he took the Perfect Apple off his head.

"Er… Of course."

"Thanks, friend! I'll go right now!" Wigglytuff cheered, and he quickly walked out to climb the ladder up.

"Urk… Guildmaster is… Strange… But he hardly ever leaves the guild, so he must need a break every now and then," Chatot reassured himself, and he fluttered his wings. "I don't think anyone minds, anyway."

_~~~Meanwhile, at Spinda's Café…~~~_

"La-dee-la…" Spinda chanted as she polished a few juice glasses. "I'm glad we opened this shop of hopes and dreams… Don't you, Wynaut?"

"Of course. It gives us something to do, and a service to pokemon. Why, it's only natural to recycle!" Wynaut commented.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet saluted.

All three of them drew their attention to the entrance when a pink, rabbit-like pokemon hopped in.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Spinda asked as she put a few glasses away.

"I'm Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff smiled. "Friendly friends! I enjoy making new friendly friends! Who are you three?"

"Wigglytuff? Are you the Guildmaster?" Spinda asked. Wigglytuff nodded.

"The one and only!"

"I'm Spinda. I work the Juice Bar," Spinda pointed to herself, "and those two over there are Wynaut and Wobbuffet."

"That's right!" Wobbuffet saluted.

"Juice Bar! I'd like some juice, please!" Wigglytuff suddenly remembered what he had come for, and he presented his precious Perfect Apple.

"Alright! I see you brought an apple," Spinda glanced at it, and went ahead and took it. She pulled it apart into smaller pieces so it could fit into a shaker bottle, and she stuffed it into the bottle with other liquids.

"Added the Perfect Apple!" Spinda smiled, turning to glance at Wobbuffet.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet saluted.

"Shake it this way… Shake it that way…" Spinda shook. "And stir it all around…" Spinda twirled in a circle. "And it's done!" Spinda poured a glass of Perfect Apple Juice, and handed it to Wigglytuff. Within an instant, Wigglytuff drank the whole glass, and beamed as he hopped up and down.

"Yummy! Delicious! Thanks, friendly friend!" the Guildmaster thanked Spinda, and joyfully skipped back to the guild, content and hopefully full of Perfect Apple Juice.

_~~~Back at the Guild~~~_

"Chatot, where did Wigglytuff go?" A Piplup noticed the Guildmaster's absence, and decided to speak with Chatot.

"Oh, hello, Kelsey. When he discovered the opening of Spinda's Café, he decided to go and see it."

"Really? He actually wanted to?" Kelsey asked.

"He wanted to try making juice using Perfect Apples."

"Sounds interesting…" the Penguin Pokemon pondered. As they spoke, Wigglytuff skipped in, and the two turned to see him bounce up to them.

"Hi, friendly friends! I'm back!" Wigglytuff grinned. "I'll take over from here, Chatot."

The Music Note Pokemon gave a sigh of relief, and stepped aside to allow the Guildmaster to pass.

"How was the drink? Did you like it?" Kelsey followed Wigglytuff to his room, and Wigglytuff pulled out another Perfect Apple to bob on his head.

"Yummy! It was yummy! And I made new friendly friends!" Wigglytuff smiled. "You should go there sometime."

"Uh… Yeah, I'll try it sometime. And, Wigglytuff?"

"Whatiswhatiswhatis… What is it?" Wigglytuff glanced over at his Perfect Apple.

"If you ever come across **Grimy Food**… Don't ever try using it for a drink."

"**Grimy Food**? Bleh! Who in their right mind would use that for a drink, when Perfect Apples are so perfect for Perfect Apple Juice?" Wigglytuff exclaimed.

"…You have a point, at least."


End file.
